


Welcoming Sight

by Kalisca



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Crust. Nero always knew how to be a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth fic for my 30 kisses challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The fourth word was crust (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> I didn't need to think twice before choosing what I'd do with this one. ;)
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Dante was a man of few needs. He liked pizza, strawberry sundaes, booze, and killing demons. The only thing he loved more than these things was Nero. He had moved in a year ago, after Dante's second visit to Fortuna where he discovered how poorly treated the younger demon hunter was. They had been living together ever since, and Dante had yet to acknowledge he hadn't been happier, in fear of becoming one of those sentimental gals he never had been and never would be. He much preferred to live each day the way he chose to, without much reflexion behind his actions.

That's why when he returned from a much needed shower (being covered of demonic blood is fun until you realize it emits smoke and smells  _bad_ ) and saw Nero leaning over something on his desk, his tight ass deliciously presented to him in those jeans, he didn't think twice before walking up to him and pressing his front against that delicious curve. Nero jerked, surprised by the sudden proximity, and smiled when he felt the hardness in Dante's pants.

"Well hello there," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"You kept that pose on purpose, didn't you?" Dante asked; his voice deeper, laced with desire.

"I might have been..." Nero grinned, turning in the other's grip to face him. "In fact I was trying to check for a new place to order our pizza, I always wanted to try one with cheese in the  **crust**."

"Um, forget the pizza, I know what I wanna eat right now..." Dante nibbled Nero's bottom lip before fully kissing him. He cupped his ass in his hands, pressing it and making their clad cocks rub together. Nero moaned and brought Dante with him on the desk, knocking away the phone and everything else on it.

Later, spent and still naked, Dante was stretched on the couch with Nero in his arms, his head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. In that moment, idly playing with the younger half-demon's hair, he felt content, happy. Nothing was better than this.

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sequel, months after I posted the first chapter. Oops. Short but sweet, enjoy!

"Forget the pizza, I know what I wanna eat right now…" Dante nibbled Nero's bottom lip before fully kissing him. He cupped his ass in his hands, palming it and making their clad cocks rub together. Nero moaned and brought Dante with him on the desk, knocking away the phone and everything else that was on it.

Dante grinded his hips into him, made the wood crack, but the sound went unnoticed, Nero being busy ripping apart the other's shirt.

"You little… this was one of my favorite shirts." Dante protested, looking at the strands of what had once been his clothes.

"You mean, one of the three shirts you own? Maybe it'll be time to go shopping…"

"Ugh." Dante made a face. "Don't spoil the mood, kid."

"I'm not," Nero grinned and tugged on his hair so Dante would throw back his head, and he latched lips, teeth and tongue on that soft sensitive skin. There was a spot above his collarbones Dante would melt each time, and this time wasn't any different. The older man's hands gripped his waist, then moved up to his nipples, teasing them through his clothing. Nero bucked his hips in response and sank his teeth in his flesh. He didn't bite deeply, but enough to leave a mark.

"You little…!" Dante gasped. "I want to fuck you so bad. You on all four, in my chair…"

He quickly stood up to remove his last piece of garment and, smiling devilishly, ripped Nero's jeans. He had his revenge, but sadly Nero didn't even seem to mind.

"Let's try out the chair," Nero commented as Dante was looking out for the lube in his drawer. He looked up and grinned at his proposition.

"Then come on," he said, sitting his ass on the cold leather. He observed the taunt body slide down the desk and install himself on his lap, his desire pooling down in his groin. Soft lips latched onto his, devouring him, and he indulged them, letting that sweet tongue explore his mouth. He managed to spread lube on his fingers, out of habit, before discarding the bottle.

"No need to prepare me."

"You sure?" Even though Dante knew Nero could take it, his lust wasn't above his concern for his partner.

"I'm sure," breathed Nero in his neck, his hips teasing him by slowly moving against his cock.

"Okay, but keep still now, you teasing demon."

Nero chuckled, but did as he was told. He raised himself up once Dante slicked himself, and used his broad shoulders to slowly sink himself down on that fat cock, Dante's hand on his hips gripping him hard.

He gasped, mix of pleasure and pain almost shutting him down, but he hang on.

"Aren't you the most beautiful thing?" Dante purred before kissing him, teeth clashing.

Nero didn't make Dante wait for long, he soon was raising from his dick and sitting back on it, the chair already creaking.

"Babe, let me help you."

Seemingly weightless in Dante's powerful grip, the half-demon guided the other one on his thick cock over and over again. He wasn't a very patient man, and so his thrusts were quick but deep, filling Nero up to the balls. Nero shifted his hips and nearly screamed when his prostate was stimulated. His body felt so hot, so tense, his dick trapped between their sweaty chests. Dante looked so gorgeous at that moment with his tousled hair and dark eyes never letting go, chiseled features perfect. Nero leaned down and licked his mouth before kissing it, and their tongue moved together as much as their hips did.

"I won't last long, you're such a turn on right now."

Nero wasn't able to formulate a reply, himself focused on not spilling everywhere with each thrust. It felt so good, he felt whole and loved.

He contracted his muscles around him once he was fully settled and that made Dante moan and jerk his hips forward. His hands would leave bruises with the strength they were keeping Nero from moving at will. His rhythm got faster, wilder, almost erratic, and then Dante came undone with a last grunt.

Nero felt his cum fill him, but all stimulations came to an end beside that. He watched Dante's face as it relaxed in pure bliss. His unfocused eyes opened and took note of the still hard cock pressed against him.

"Let me take care of that, love."

He placed his hands under his cute butt and got up to make him on the desk. Nero didn't complain and waited to see what he had in mind, even though he missed the lack of his cock in him. He wondered no more as Dante took him in his mouth and sucked him fast, slurping a bit with his eagerness. Nero arched his back and watched in wonder his work. Wasn't there a more erotic sight than this?

Within moments, he came, not even realizing when he fell down on the desk with a thud. Dante chuckled at the sound and quickly got on his feet, looking at his exhausted partner. He had time to clean them up before he came back to himself, stretching lazily as he sat.

"So, still up for that pizza?" He asked, and Dante grinned.

 

**The end**


End file.
